The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a developing device.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or a facsimile machine forms a toner image on an image carrier (e.g. photoconductive drum or transfer belt) by supplying toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on the image carrier to develop the electrostatic latent image. A touch-down development method using two-component developer containing nonmagnetic toner and magnetic carrier is known as one method for the development. In this case, a two-component developer layer (so-called magnetic brush layer) is carried on a magnetic roller, the toner is moved onto a developing roller from the two-component developer layer and a toner layer is carried. Further, the electrostatic latent image is visualized by supplying the toner from the toner layer to the image carrier.